


We Didn't Need to Be Royals

by darlingjegulus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bisexual Cedric Diggory, Bisexual George Weasley, F/F, F/M, First Meetings, Forbidden Love, Gay Fred Weasley, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lesbian Cho and Fleur, Light Angst, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mutual Pining, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingjegulus/pseuds/darlingjegulus
Summary: Prince Cedric of Etieviel is betrothed to Princess Cho of Selidien in order to foster a peaceful alliance between the two kingdoms. Both of them are introduced to another person that makes the relationship difficult to continue.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Fred Weasley, Cho Chang/Fleur Delacour, George Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8
Collections: my works with fred weasley/cedric diggory





	1. Fred

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twt user @slythercho <33](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=twt+user+%40slythercho+%26lt%3B33).



> thank you to raggy for inspiring me to write this, and to the whole fredric babies groupchat for being my constant source of motivation and for being my biggest writing supporters !!! mwah !  
> as always, writing updates (among other things) can be found on my twitter @96SDICAPRIO !!

“Did you hear the prince is coming through the streets today?”

“That so?”

The two brothers talk back and forth as they stand in the middle of the stables, brooms in hand, working as fast as they can muster. It was an easier day for the boys; their task only being to clean the floor of all unnecessary hay. Despite the simplicity, both Fred and George found a way to winge about it, moaning about sore muscles, pointing out the heat of the summer day. George only brought up the prince as a distraction from the ache in his forearms.

“Sounds like it’s supposed to be a whole parade. Big announcement, or something like that. Bit dramatic, but I suppose that’s just how princes work. Must be a real pretty boy, that one, the way all the girls talk about him.”

Fred had no choice but to agree. Neither of them had ever been introduced to the prince. They hadn’t even ever seen the boy in person. They worked directly for the royal family, managing their horses, and yet not even one hair on the top of his privileged head had even been spied by these two valuable laborers. All they had to go off of was the word of strangers passing by and the noble ladies who occasionally stopped by the stables to pet the horses. Those girls talked about him like they had never seen anything more handsome in their entire life. Incessant giggling would erupt at the mere mention of his name. God forbid anyone dares to allude to the fact that the prince was without a wife.

“Maybe if we hurry, we’ll be done in time to see them. Might be a good show.”  
He said this with such derisive sarcasm that it seemed as though his only true intention was to laugh at the pomp and circumstance as it passed.

Still, they went back to work, putting more vigor into their sweeping, far more than was necessary. 

Regardless of how laughable the events could be, they provided a spectacle that could not be had elsewhere. The life lived by Fred and George was a dreadfully dull one. It was as if their entire existence, their destiny, was solely designed for being a stableboy. Each day they arrived at the stables, where they were greeted by the man in charge of them. He was, by all definitions, a disgusting man. With hair that looked as though it had scarcely been washed in the last few months, teeth either chipped, yellowing, or both, and a sneer that would make even the bravest men feel a little apprehensive, he did not appear to be a very pleasant person. The personality that came with those looks did not aid in this manner. Questions were answered with annoyed grunts and subtle eye rolls. He didn’t appreciate being bothered any more than Fred and George appreciated speaking to him. They avoided one another like the plague.

So when a royal engagement such as this took place, all focus was projected there. At the parades, anyone within a close enough distance came to watch. Noblewomen and their lords stood close to the castle, all dressed up in their decadent gowns and expensive suits, politely applauding as their leaders drifted by. They weren’t the only ones to show. Peoples from all social classes drudged through the crowded streets to get a glimpse at those who had so much more than they did. And what they got was with the effort. Members of the royal family donned their finest clothes, clothes that outdid even the noble ladies that waited for them ahead. Carriages carried that precious cargo, shielding them off from any unwanted danger. The horses that pulled them were decorated with ribbons of red and white, and paired with matching saddles. Jesters walked alongside, juggling whatever random items they could get their hands on, smiling over at the children who looked at them with such glee.

Fred imagined all this as he swept. Then the stable keeper rushed in.

“Get ready!” He snarled, frantic look in his eyes. “The prince is coming!”

This was an event nobody could have expected. The royals never visited the stables; it was simply beneath them, that was long established. Minimal interaction was encouraged. Their job was to maintain the horses so that the animals were ready whenever necessary. And when they were, in fact, necessary, it certainly wasn’t a royal that came to get them. They would send someone from the king's guard, maybe even a person of lower rank than that. Conservation hardly took place even in those circumstances. Gratitude was shared and nothing else was needed. Both parties went on with their days, unbothered. 

Fred, George, and the stable keeper took their positions. They made the best attempts possible to look proper, but with hay stuck to the fabric of their shirts and trousers, that was no simple task. It was worth noting that the stable keeper hid as much of his trademark grimace as he could muster. For once, he almost looked happy. 

A man in shining armor was the first to arrive.  
“Prince Cedric will be riding outside of the carriages for today’s festivities. He requires your finest horse.”

That was when he stepped into view.

For how much the girls talked about him, the vast ways they described his handsomeness, they failed to do him justice. There was an almost ethereal beauty surrounding him, as though the path ahead grew brighter with every advancing step. His skin has accentuated by the sun pouring down from above, highlighting the lack of imperfections on the surface. Shadows could only be found in the tiny crevices beneath his cheekbones, carved out as though by a Greek sculptor. The hair atop his head was neat, and yet, funnily enough, not entirely orderly. It didn’t lay flat, wasn’t combed back or pushed down to match how the other male members of the court styled their locks. There was something so casual about that hair. Something so unlike royalty. His outfit said otherwise. A regal get up, mostly of a light cream color, a shade or two off from white. He wears an elegant coat over a long sleeve shirt, the material covering his chest garnished by all sorts of golden ornaments, stating his wealth. And yet, he doesn’t seem superficial like the others do. He doesn’t walk with an egotistical stride, careful to avoid coming close to any peasants. Instead, he moves as any other person did. It’s as if he wants to be seen as someone regular. And his smile. Not quite pronounced as he enters the stable, but still noticeable. Polite, kind, welcoming even.

Fred can’t seem to take his eyes off of him. He’s mesmerized.

“Of course. We have just the one. Fred, help the lad out.”

It takes a moment after the order is barked out before it can be processed. He snaps back into full consciousness and quickly finds his way over to the best stallion kept there, a rare specimen, with a coat of dark auburn with a line of white running down the snout. The creature lets out a whinny and lowers its head down for Fred to reach. Grabbing the bridle and reins, he begins preparing the horse for the ride.

The prince slowly walks towards them, waving off the guard as soon as they begin to follow. George steps in to assist that man in finding his horse suited to his needs.

“What’s his name?” The question is asked in a soft voice, not one you’d expect from a future king. 

Prince Cedric is younger than Fred had expected. He can’t be much older than himself, just around eighteen, no more than twenty. And even further, the prince was speaking to him as though he was a normal person, not some lowly commoner.

“Apollo. He’s the biggest one we have.”

Fred moves to begin assembling the saddle, adjusting to fit snugly around the horse. From his spot, Cedric’s face is mostly concealed, though he’s able to tell that the boy is exactly opposite him on the other side. 

As he waits, Cedric lifts his hands to stroke the soft, well-trimmed fur in front of him. He smiles, focusing entirely on the creature before him, enthralled by it. It’s as if he’s never seen a horse before, though that could not be further from the truth; he’s been training in the equestrian arts since he could walk.

The saddle is at last set firmly in place. Steps are taken towards the front of the horse. Cedric follows, inching closer. They meet at the horse’s head, and their eyes catch each other.

Fred feels frozen in place. He’s partially hidden by the creature separating them, but enough of him is exposed to give the prince a proper look at him. Gazing into Cedric’s eyes, he locks on, only deviating to make observations of the other feature on his face. With all those minuscule glances there spotted is the hint of a dimple on one of his cheeks, slight wrinkles from years of smiling too much, most likely fake from mandatory royal engagements. He even sees just how pale his lips are, though Fred yanks his eyes away from that sight. It feels much too personal to pry at those, especially for someone he had met not two minutes prior. Returning to those eyes is no dreaded task of course. The grey pulls him inward, calling out, inviting him to keep staring. He feels hypnotized by the face of a complete stranger, something that perplexes him beyond belief. But what a beautiful stranger he was, exceptionally so for someone like Fred, someone so used to such little delight, to all the dullest things imaginable. A face meticulously crafted as this one was bound to be a curiosity.

The strangest part of the whole ordeal is that the prince neglects to tear away from his eyes. He just keeps staring right back at Fred, as if he was entranced all the same.

“Prince Cedric, it’s time to go.”  
The guard calls to him, already mounted on a stallion of his own, ready to depart.

But he’s hesitant to depart. His head is turned slightly in the direction of the guard, yet his eyes stay focused on Fred as much as they can, straining to continue the eye contact.   
The reins are passed over. Cedric reaches for them, and when he takes hold, the skin of his finger nudges against the side of Fred’s thumb. He looks down at their hands, connected so temporarily.

“We are going to be late, your father will not be happy with that.”

Cedric’s fingers grip onto the reins more tightly just as Fred releases them. Eyes are pulled away from each other as the horse is lead away towards the opening to the stable. The prince mounts when he comes to stand just beside the guard.

With one look backward, he utters one phrase before galloping away.  
“Thank you.”

The interaction leaves Fred more confused than ever before in his entire life. Before Prince Cedric had walked in their stable, he and George had only heard stories of him. Potentially exaggerated tales told by girls who had likely only spoken to him maybe a few times. Now, he was left with a lasting impression, the image of that face, those eyes, lodged into his brain, unable to let themselves out. No one had ever looked at him quite like that, never. Fred didn’t understand what he was feeling, though he did know one absolute truth.  
He would make it his mission to see Prince Cedric again.


	2. Cedric

Cheers. Trumpets blaring. An eruption of fireworks.

He stands at the end of the street, sitting atop the stallion. His focus zips back and forth between the multitude of faces in the crowd and the lines of carriages waiting to begin. Every important person in Etieviel is seated in one of those. Cousins, both distant and close, those found beneath him in the line of succession, aunts, and uncles, all named the dukes and duchesses of the realm, they make up the bulk of the party. 

And at the front of everything, in his own embellished carriage, is his father. King Amos of Etieviel, regarded as one of the most beloved rulers in the history of the kingdom, rode alone today. Queen Naomi should have been his companion, as she always was. They had spent a thousand royal engagements together, enduring countless parades and over-the-top balls, surrounded by glamorous people.   
Her death came out of nowhere, illness carving her up from the inside out within days of the onset. The family had barely any time to cope before it was too late.

That put pressure on Cedric. More than he had ever wanted, expected even. He knew that one day he would be king. That much was certain. But he had wished to simply live for decades before that burden was placed onto his shoulders. He hoped to see the world, to travel alongside his parents, breathe in the fresh air of a different country, a place where he could truly feel free of his responsibilities, a moment to relax. He would find an empty window wherever they were staying, reach for his favorite books, and just stay there a while, reading until the sun disappeared over the horizon and stole the light away from him. Unable to give up, he would gather all the candles he could find and burn each one down to nothing before retreating off to sleep. That’s what he wanted. Instead, his mother had been snatched away from him, and that dream with it. They didn’t travel; everyone was too busy planning his engagement.   
Engagement. A term that sent terrible nerves down his spine. Sure, marriage was something that seemed appealing, the idea of finding someone whom he loved with every ounce of his being, someone he couldn’t help but smile around. Someone that loved him as much as his father had loved his mother. But he was so young, too young, in his eyes, to find a suitable match for himself, a person that would be his Queen when the time came. There was also the added complication that he would have no choice in selecting this person. His father would broker the alliance, submit the proposal, and that would be that. Cedric would meet this girl once and it would be pronounced that they had perfect chemistry, that no more handsome couple had ever been manufactured in all the time preceding that moment. 

It didn’t feel particularly romantic. 

The purpose of this parade was to welcome his betrothed to the kingdom. She was a Princess of the neighboring kingdom of Selidien, though unlike him, she was much further down in her line of succession, with plenty of older siblings taking that opportunity. Their two families were always friendly; it was that comradery that caused the idea of this marriage to be hatched, an invention from within one of their gatherings, perhaps aided by the copious amounts of champagne provided as they spoke. King Amos lobbed the proposal up in the air, probably thinking it would be seen as a joke. No such luck for Cedric. Her father found it a wonderful suggestion, her mother heartily agreeing. To them, it would be an obvious choice. Their daughter would in due time become a Queen, choosing to ignore the morbid fact that her ascension rested solely on the demise of their dear friend. That mattered little in the grand scheme of things. Nothing like that ever did. Within minutes, the two eligible youths of royal upbringing were placed together, a date set for the wedding, planning committees organized, and an invitation to stay in the great castle at Etieviel was extended and accepted. 

Cedric, and naturally, Princess Cho were informed of this arrangement. It had been difficult for him to conceal his true feelings. This would not be the first time something had been forced onto him, though none of the previous incidents had created such a gravitational pull on Cedric, pulling him down to the Earth and restrained to his duties as a prince. He accepted it with grace, pushing a smile to his lips as King Amos enthusiastically recalled the details. That was what was expected of him, and he would never disappoint his father, that was not how he lived. For no matter how he loathed the engagement, the love he bore his father would outweigh it. A successful marriage for his heir would bring the king happiness, something dearly required. Cedric would do whatever he must to make that happen, even at the cost of his own satisfaction. 

As he waits to begin this occasion, he is overwhelmed. Not only because of the hysteria surrounding the engagement but also as a result of the strange thing that had occurred in the stables. That boy who worked there, the one who had assisted him in preparing the horse. He had never seen that face before in his life and yet it had struck him hard, captivated his attention. Skin, made messy from all the hard labor done throughout the hours of the day, sweat gathering on his forehead. He seemed to get pale as Cedric looked at him as if he was terrified, maybe intimidated, by him. It was difficult to take every little detail in at once. What should he study first? The red hair, matching the color of flickering flames, brighter than anything Cedric had ever seen before. Those gentle eyes, not dark but not light either, the kind that would look best reflected under sunlight, looking up towards the sky. Even his voice, with the one sentence that was spoken, seemed like it was laced with confidence. It wasn’t soft and suppressed as his own was. That was interesting to him.

He couldn’t help but start shaking his head. It was stupid. So unbelievably stupid. He had said two things to this boy and now all his thoughts rested on him. The possibility of them ever seeing each other again was incredibly slim. He was a prince, for God’s sake. That was a stable boy. And beyond that, at the end of this street waiting was a girl that was to be his bride. It would be her who received his attention, all his formal compliments. They would be in each other’s constant company, leaving only to sleep and have minimal alone time. Time and progress would be monitored. Parents would hound them for answers to questions about their feelings, about how they were finding the other. Lies were a potential necessity; Cedric hoped that would not be true.

Regardless of what happened, one thing was for certain. It was for the best that the stable boy was forgotten, left in the not so distant past.

The loudest firework is blasted into the air. It’s a signal for the festivities to finally begin. The horses pulling the numerous carriages began to trot, one by one. When he was given enough room, legs were kicked carefully into the side of his stallion, nudging the creature to follow. That guard accompanying him trailed behind, there to protect him if the need should ever arise. Cedric felt that was unnecessary. The caution was appreciated but one look at the crowd surrounding him gave him the impression that they themselves would attack anyone who tried to harm their prince. He had seen them so many times before. This time was different. Every time previous he had been separated from all of them, just peeking through tiny windows. On this day, the people that would soon be his to care for were in clear view. Looks were gifted to as many of them as possible. A smile came to his lips. It was bigger than the one he normally held, done intentionally to please all those people. They came for their prince.

So that is what they would get. A prince.

He straightens his posture and loosens his tight grip on the reigns, watching as the white disappears from his knuckles. A deep breath is released. As he rides, the motion becomes before self-assured. The path is long ahead, and nothing changes the whole way there, just a straight journey towards the castle the royal family calls their home. 

The prince gets an idea about halfway in. There’s a girl in the front of the line, held securely by her father, perched upon those shoulders. Cedric shoots a glance towards his guard. He wonders if his plan will be stopped. But in a rare occurrence for him, he decides to take a leap of faith. The path is altered, steering the horse in the direction of that little girl.

“My Prince?” The guard, whose name was Elijah, speaks his doubt, just as Cedric assumed he would.  
“It’s alright. You can stay back.”

Apollo slows his pace, seeming to sense the intentions of their rider.

That girl looks at her prince with awe. Her eyes shimmer. This is something children like her dream of, and the opportunity is being bestowed on her and her alone. Happiness bubbles within that little body, and when happiness builds like that, it becomes hard to contain. Arms are extended out. Such an action would be deemed heretical by any other member of the family. The father recognizes this, trying to pull her away, embarrassed.  
“Natalia, no.”

Cedric isn’t like the rest of them.  
He reaches his arm out to meet hers, taking her tiny hand into his, making it look gigantic in comparison. A squeeze is given, along with a warm grin. He doesn’t say anything to her; the exchange between their eyes says more than any words could. In that moment, he doesn’t feel like a prince. He feels like a normal human being. Like one of them.  
“My Prince, we should keep going.”  
The voice of Elijah sounds again, bringing Cedric disappointment. One last look is given to the girl and a nod is tipped to her father. With brief hesitation, he kicks into his horse again, sending him back into the intended route.

After what seems like another hour, he finally reaches the bottom of the stairs, the pathway up to his home. His father waits for him, standing in an outfit even more regal than his own. It is the same full white top and pants, but the king has the privilege of wearing an almost obnoxious cloak, a deep shade of maroon, and at a length extending far past his feet. The crown atop his head is gorgeous, a quiet gold color, more understated than would be expected for such an object. Cedric looked at it with both respect and apprehension. The idea of that crown resting upon his head was a terrifying thought.

However, it is the group of people beside King Amos that catches Cedric’s eye. Three of them, a couple and their daughter. There was no doubt inside his mind that this was his betrothed. 

He swings his legs over and climbs down from Apollo, giving the horse a final tender pet before Elijah takes the reins and hands them off to another worker for the royal family. It takes mere seconds for the booming voice of the king to carry over.

“Queen Amida, King Silas, Princess Cho, it is my greatest pleasure to introduce you to my son, Prince Cedric of Etieviel.”

The princess is more charming than the image he had been manufacturing in his mind. In truth, he had had no idea where to begin imagining her. Rumors reached his ear expressing her beauty, but he had chosen not to convince himself of their validity. The sliver of selfishness in his body had not wanted to get hopes up, intended to be pleasantly surprised by the girl ahead of her. That was coming true right before his eyes. She had long black hair, some of it tied behind her back and braided, topped by a delicate diadem that held a small sapphire in the middle. Her gown is a silver reminiscent of the midnight moon, sleeves down to her wrist and cuffed close around them. Beyond that, her face is soft, kind-looking, subdued. She looks just as nervous as he feels, an observation that manages to bring Cedric ease.

He advances with caution. A polite bow is made to all three before a hand is extended specifically to Princess Cho. She watches with curiosity for a moment before accepting his touch, a gesture that he responds to by planting a gentle kiss on the top of her hand.  
“It’s an honor to finally meet you, Princess.”

Words spoken like a true gentleman, she smiles, preparing herself to give the reply that she has rehearsed the entire way from Selidien.   
“I am most gracious for your hospitality, my Prince. The honor is truly mine.”

With that, he releases her hand and proceeds to shake the hand of the foreign king and provide the queen with the same chivalrous kiss to the hand her daughter had received.

Guards arrive to assist the outside royalty with their belongings and to escort them to their proper chambers, all of which are located close to those of the Etievielan royalty. Once they have departed, and the sound of the proximal crowd has diminished to a more tolerable volume, King Amos swaggers up to his son and clasps him on the back.

“Well? What do you think?”

For a fleeting moment, the face of that stableboy enters his mind.

“She’s more than I could have ever hoped for.”


	3. Cho

They celebrated the union of two great families with a dinner party. 

Massive tables were brought into one of the larger rooms of the castle, the one beside the space where all their balls were held. Talk amongst the servants told that another one would be held soon in honor of the impending marriage. That casual gossip was founded in truth. Plans were being arranged to host the greatest ball the kingdom had ever seen. At least, that was what King Amos had promised to his neighboring monarchs. Delight and eagerness was the response, and then preparations began immediately. For now, however, they would enjoy time together. It was a perfect opportunity for the prince and princess to become better acquainted with one another. The decorations would surely set the scene for such an event. Lighting was one of the best ways to adjust the tone of a gathering and that was taken advantage of. In addition to giant chandeliers hung high above heads, candles were placed in front of every other seat, monitored closely by a designated servant; her only job the entire evening would be to keep a close watch on all twenty candles at the same time, relighting them should they go out. Plates of a porcelain white color were paired next to golden utensils, demonstrating just how wealthy this family was. A variety of flowers were placed sparingly throughout the tables. They produced a sweet scent, just strong enough to be noticed by the guests as they awaited their food. Everything there screamed royalty. 

Amos, along with King Silas and Queen Amida, placed at a rectangular table in the front of the room, overlooking all the other members of the family. All the others were divided into smaller groups and placed at round tables with ample distance between them. The different sects of the family were to dine at a different table each, providing the illusion of a more widespread use of the room. Mothers sat beside their children, accompanied by their husbands. Elders were sorted together, already beginning to discuss the same stories they always told at dinners. Cousins talked of their daily activities, of all the formal duties they had handled through the earlier hours.   
Cho and Cedric had been given their own table, split off from everyone else. Privacy was held in paramount importance. That, of course, would not prevent the parents from peering over at them, hypothesizing how the conversation was going, paying the youths arbitrary compliments, almost a playful competition to see which was better suited for such a regal life. 

When Princess Cho arrived, the prince had already been waiting for her. He had changed from the light beige outfit into a coat of a delicate blue color, soft and quiet, along with some simple black pants to match. That new color brought out more of the grey in his eyes, highlighting just how penetrating they could be. He just sat there, one leg rested over the other, arms gingerly situated in his lap, staring at the candle on their table. Growing curious, one finger is lifted to hover around the flames, not daring enough to fully touch them.

The princess watches this from a short distance, keeping quiet. He’s fascinating to her. When they had first been introduced, something seemed off about him. The way he had conducted himself, behaving like a perfect prince, the way he had so gracefully placed that kiss to her hand, it should have felt perfect. She sensed something else about him. Apprehension, even. Cho had always been gifted with empathy. She could tell things about a person just by getting a good look at them. And what she saw made her believe they were in similar situations. Two young people, their whole futures ahead of them, thrust into something they’re not entirely prepared for. Something they’re not particularly interested in. She manages to gather this from the way he walked towards her family as if they were something to be afraid of. The prince had put on the best show he possibly could and it had worked in more ways than was likely intended. He became more approachable in Cho’s eyes, someone one could befriend and trust. That would become quite important soon. 

She comes closer. It takes a while for him to break focus from the candle. When he does, he stands as quickly as he can without seeming unprofessional. The empty chair beside him is pulled out to allow her to sit down, but not before Cedric greets her and escorts her over.

“You look beautiful tonight, Princess.”  
A smile is given in return.

“Thank you, my Prince. I wasn’t aware we were meant to change.”  
Her eyes move from the perfect cuffs at the ends of his sleeves to the tailored collar on top, then down to her own outfit, the same silver dress she had been wearing all day. Sure, it was beautiful, anyone with good vision would agree with such a statement. It was, however, not her favorite. This dress was an attention grabber, especially when you found yourself in a foreign land full of strangers who were watching your every move, trying to decide if you are good enough for their beloved prince. It shined, calling out, drawing light from the sun. This dimmed room couldn’t even suppress the energy it radiated. Her mother had personally selected the dress, stating that there was no way the prince could resist her whilst she wore it. That made it all the less tempting for Cho.

Cedric chuckles, quietly.  
“No, no, you didn’t have to do anything. This was just a suggestion.”

“From whom?” An eyebrow is raised, along with a tilt of the head.

“One of my cousins. She thought it would make me look more friendly. Was she right?”  
That finally gets her to smile. Soft laughter comes out, though it’s still more careful. 

“I don’t think it accomplished much. You looked friendly enough to begin with. And you already showed us that you’re a kind person, or at least, good at pretending to be one.”

He watches her with the same intrigue she had watched him with just minutes prior. The way she spoke to him was different from the way everyone else does. His family speaks to him as if he was the most precious thing to ever walk the planet. They saw their prince in the same light that their king was shown in, a picture of perfection, an important artifact, maybe even a priceless work of art, belonging in a museum. His guards and servants spoke to him as if he intimidated them, like they presumed he would lash out at any mistake made, afraid to call any of his actions under question without repercussion. Elijah had demonstrated that well during the parade; he seemed to struggle when bringing Cedric back into the designated route. All of the noble ladies of the court could say no more than one word to him before bursting out into a fit of shrill giggling, turning to friends and behaving like pretty little fools. The common people looked at him like some diaphanous figure, not of this world. They worshipped him and the rest of his family as they worshipped their gods.

Princess Cho was different in every way possible. Unlike his family and those crowds, she didn’t see him as something of a heightened supremacy, a body to be glorified and revered. Unlike those girls of noble birth, she was able to speak to him without distraction, no annoying giggling or constantly ogling eyes, able to maintain casual eye contact and pleasant conversation. And unlike his guards and his servants, she seemed to feel no intimidation around him. In particular, the remark about him pretending to be a kind person struck him. Never before had anyone dared to make the assumption that Prince Cedric would even think about lying. That just wasn’t possible; he was far too faultless for that to be true. Hearing her say such a thing was a relief to the prince. This was a person with whom he could have conversations, real, genuine conversations, without fear of being proper and correct.   
“I suppose I shouldn’t have gone through the effort, then,” He smiles, in such a beautifully happy way, just thankful to feel less restrained in his speech. She shakes her head.

“I never said it didn’t look better than the previous one. Just that your cousin may have under-exaggerated your natural state of friendliness.”

That charming proclivity towards witty and intelligent remarks was a quality the princess treasured about herself. Conversations were always more interesting that way, especially if the other person was willing to play along with it. Prince Cedric seemed to fit into that category.

They share another smile. And it feels comfortable. 

More light conversation is made as the food is delivered on stunning platters of bronze. They talk about their families, their childhood, they discuss differences between their kingdoms. All the while, a generous portion of various meats, cheeses, and other appetizers is set beside them, eagerly waiting to be consumed. 

“What’s it like there, in Selidien?” Cedric asks as he reaches for a piece of chicken, preparing to listen. 

“It’s quite gorgeous. Our castle is right next to the ocean, so when you stand out on my balcony, all you can see is the water, for miles and miles. Every night, I go there to watch the sunset. They’re so beautiful in Selidien. You get the chance to see the sea swallow up the sun.”

Her eyes get wider as she gets about it, lips stretching back into a wider grin.   
“Do you have anywhere like that here in Etieviel?”  
“I’m not sure if the view will be as wonderful as the one you describe, but there’s a tower in the middle of the kingdom that climbs up quite high. I can take you there one evening. And if that isn’t good enough, perhaps the gardens will be able to make it up to you.”

That idea appeals to the princess.  
“How about we visit the tower tomorrow, and then the gardens a few days after?”

Cedric nods kindly, and responds, “It’s a plan. I’ll come to get you both times.”

Both of them resign to eating, doing so in the most polite ways they can manage. The feasts in the castle are always exceptional, but the cooks put in even more effort for this one, striving to impress their honored guests and, by extension, make their king and their prince look great in the process. All the guests would dine in excess, indulging in tasteful amounts of chicken, fish, and a variety of appetizers you would expect royals to consume: decadent pudding, the freshest vegetables combined with baked bread for some concoctions so excessive that even the royals may find it to be extreme. 

Minutes fly by and once the pair have enjoyed enough of their meals, dessert is rushed out, though its content is much more simple than that of dinner. It consists of a medley of different cheesecake flavors, arranged in a way to encourage the person to sample all of them.

Cho decides she has waited long enough to ask an important question. After taking a bite of blueberry cheesecake, she lowers her voice.

“Is this something you want?”

It was a question he had asked himself already, and one that he imagined for her as well, but to hear it uttered into reality was a different thing entirely. To Cedric, it was reassuring; it meant that she was feeling a similar dilemma to what he was.

He shakes his head.  
“Not particularly.”

Somehow, the notion of being relatively unwanted brought Cho immense comfort. Hearing him reassure her predictions, that was enough. And beyond even that, the honesty is appreciated. She leans forward and rests her elbow onto the table, placing her chin against her hand.

“So, why do you have to marry me?”

“I suppose it’s because the kingdom needs a queen.”

Cho has heard about his mother. Even if she hadn’t, the reality would have become clear the moment she was introduced to the royal family. The beautiful and sweet Queen Naomi should have been standing beside her beloved husband, but she wasn’t. Bringing that up to Prince Cedric was unnecessary; opening up that wound was the last thing the princess wanted to do. 

She reaches over to take hold of his wrist, providing a gentle squeeze.  
“Hopefully, I meet the expectations of your people.”

A sideways glance is given to the king, his most cherished father.  
“I hope I can too.”


End file.
